


Dribs and Drabs

by Authoressinhiding



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoressinhiding/pseuds/Authoressinhiding
Summary: A collection of scattered drabbles, and other little pieces featuring Faith, Dean, and company.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Dribs and Drabs

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a little collection of scattered drabbles, one shots, and fic fragments featuring Faith, Dean, and company. This first chapter is a Faith/Dean themed version of the song Puff the Magic Dragon, written way back in the summer of 2015 when I was working on Synchronicity. It's set near the end of SPN season 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series, or Supernatural belongs to Joss Whedon, Eric Kripke, the WB, the CW, and definitely not me. For this chapter, the rhyme scheme and melody are borrowed from Peter, Paul, & Mary's classic song Puff the Magic Dragon.

* * *

Faith the Vampire Slayer lived wild and free,

Slew monsters in the twilight mists of her own purgatory.

Hunter Dean Winchester loved that Slayer girl

And brought her stakes and werewolf traps to take out for a whirl.

. . .

Oh!

Faith the Vampire Slayer lived wild and free,

Slew monsters in the twilight mists of her own purgatory.

Faith the Vampire Slayer lived wild and free,

Slew monsters in the twilight mists of her own purgatory.

. . .

Together they would travel in a car with classic lines

And trade off who stood lookout, while chills crawled up their spines.

Shifters, ghosts, and demons would flee whene'er they came.

Vampire hordes would cower in fear when Faith roared out her name.

. . .

Oh!

Faith the Vampire Slayer lived wild and free,

Slew monsters in the twilight mists of her own purgatory.

Faith the Vampire Slayer lived wild and free,

Slew monsters in the twilight mists of her own purgatory.

. . .

A Slayer serves forever, but not so hunter boys.

Drunken flings and half-known dreams can demon deals destroy.

One bloody night it happened, Dean Winchester breathed no more,

And Faith the Vampire Slayer, she ceased her fearless roar.

. . .

Her head was bent in sorrow; angry teardrops fell like rain.

Slaying no longer felt like play - it wasn't quite the same.

Without her years-long friend, Faith could not herself save,

and Faith the Vampire Slayer sadly felt joy slip away.

. . .

Oh!

Faith the Vampire Slayer lived wild and free,

Slew monsters in the twilight mists of her own purgatory.

Faith the Vampire Slayer lived wild and free,

Slew monsters in the twilight mists of her own purgatory.


End file.
